Eine bleibende Erinnerung
by Darjzla
Summary: Pêcher est bien trop tentant. Lucius Malefoy y succombera à son tour. Malcest, slash, lemon !


Blabla de l'auteure

**Titre : **C'est de l'allemand. En gros, ça veut dire « _Un souvenir permanent_ »

**Disclaimer : **J.K.R... J'ai envie de pleurer...

**Pairing : **Attention les yeux ! Lucius/Drago parce que j'en ai envie.

**Rating :** M.

**Notes : **Malcest, yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir ! Voilà mon premier OS, écrit en cours de latin... Dans cette fiction Lucius n'a pas été surpris par l'Ordre et est rentré chez lui. J'écris toujours mes fictions avec une musique en fond, elle est notée en italique. Elle sert juste à montrer "l'ambiance" mais n'est pas vraiment utile.

* * *

**Eine bleibende Erinnerung**

_Und wenn ein Lied - __Xavier Naidoo_

Le talon de ses bottes claquaient avec force sur les dalles de marbre. D'un geste involontaire, pour ne pas dire instinctif, il agrippa son bras gauche, le massant pensivement. La marque des Ténèbres irradiait ses muscles, encore rougeoyante, envoyant de violentes vagues de douleur à travers son corps. Le Seigneur avait été dans une rage destructrice ce soir là, furieux envers ses sbires qui avaient lamentablement échoué lors de la mission du Département des mystères.

Lucius secoua sa masse de cheveux blonds -digne des plus belles vélanes- et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre conjugale. Il foudroyait du regard le battant de bois comme si celui-ci s'était brusquement recouvert de la flamboyante tignasse rousse des Weasley. Mais la raison était toute autre. Le Mangemort ne souhaitait pas voir sa femme. Narcissa s'inquièterait une nouvelle fois, le presserait de questions sans jamais cesser de geindre à tout va. Oui, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une énième dispute s'ajoute à son lot de soucis.

Perdu dans ses pensées -décidément, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa pensine- il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à la suite de son fils. Sans plus de préambule -s'il devait encore peser le pour ou le contre sa tête allait exploser- il écarta la porte, pénétrant dans un bruissement de cape à l'intérieur de la chambre obscure.

Sa première constatation fut qu'il faisait une chaleur à couver un œuf de dragon. Pour un peu, il aurait presque juré que Drago avait des origines reptiliennes. Quoique, avec Walburga Black, il était fort probable que cette femme fut une incarnation sorcière d'un Magyar à pointes. Son héritier dormait profondément, un fin sourire collé sur sa bouche. Lucius se mordait durement la lèvre inférieure, essayant de résister. Mais pêcher est bien trop tentant.

Le Sang-Pur retira ses gants et passa une main rêveuse à travers la chevelure soyeuse de son fils puis traça mille arabesques sur les joues imberbes. Il lui était impossible de se retirer, comme si on l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Était-ce les nombreux endoloris du Lord qui l'avaient affaibli mentalement ? A l'instar des Londubat ? Non. Il le savait, tapi au plus profond de son être, un désir sourd, un fantasme longtemps réprimé grattait les parois de sa prison jusqu'à les disloquer.

Sans honte -ce sentiment était fait pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe- il tira le plus doucement possible les draps de soie, dévoilant lentement le corps de l'adolescent aux yeux avides du père. Sa peau laiteuse luisait faiblement sous les rayons lunaires qui la caressaient, sa poitrine se levait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Lucius admirait la courbe parfaite de son dos, la délicieuse chute de ses hanches, ce ventre tout juste musclé par les entrainements de Quidditch. Sans oublier les petits boutons de chair rose qui érigeaient inexorablement leurs pointes durcies par le changement de température.

Il s'agenouilla près du lit et se rapprocha imperceptiblement, fasciné par ces mamelons ô combien envoutants. Du bout de sa langue, il en titilla un rapidement, léger comme une plume.

-Père ?

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il restait figé, les yeux aussi ronds que des boules de cristal, quasiment stupéfixié sur place. Il s'était réveillé au moment où sa couette avait bougé toute seule, ce qui était hautement improbable. Le jeune-homme s'attendait à tout, genre Greyback qui avait un petit creux, sauf à ça. Lorsque son père s'était penché et avait commencé à le _léchouiller_, il aurait presque prié pour que se soit ce sale traitre de son sang, Ronald Weasley.

Pendant ce temps, le Sang-Pur s'était reculé prudemment et se recomposait un visage neutre digne de ce nom. Un long et pesant silence s'installa, légèrement troublé par le froissement des couvertures que Drago remontait sur lui. L'adolescent prit enfin son courage à deux mains -pas trop quand même, il n'était pas de Gryffondor après tout- et se mit à parler de sa voix trainante.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence dans _ma _chambre à cette heure de la nuit, Père ?

L'interrogé ne répondit pas. Seul le sourire en coin -unique indice de la grande fierté qu'il éprouvait en voyant que sa progéniture l'imitait à la perfection- montrait qu'il avait bien entendu la question. L'héritier fit la moue, faisant fonctionner ses méninges.

-Pourquoi me léchiez-vous ? dit-il d'un air impérieux.

Une question franche, et très stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas l'éluder.

-Je le désirais.

-Pa-pardon ? bafouilla Drago.

Lucius s'approchait de nouveau, avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit à baldaquin tandis que le blondinet reculait de plus en plus. Attrapant sa cheville, il le tira brusquement sous lui et emprisonna ses délicats poignets grâce à un sort. Le Serpentard n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il ne manquait plus que Potter jaillisse de sous les oreillers et se serait le pompon.

-Je _te _désire, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

L'_innocent _esprit de Drago pensait que les Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid étaient la chose la plus effrayante qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il avait maintenant trouvé pire. Le jeune-homme sentait les dents de son père qui mordaient son lobe, puis sa langue calmer le feu des morsures. Lucius se redressa, admirant son précieux trésor. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, les mains liées à la tête du lit et les pommettes teintées de pourpre. Le patriarche continuait son exploration, embrassant le plat du sternum, honorant le nombril, bécotant le ventre agité de sursauts. Il ne cessa que lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres closes de son fils.

Le blondinet se tortillait, terriblement gêné. C'était son _père_, par Merlin ! Son regard s'accrocha aux orbes grises de Lucius qui avaient abandonné leur froideur habituelle pour un éclat salace. Il se sentit encore plus honteux lorsqu'il prit conscience de son souffle erratique et de la fine pellicule de sueur qui salissait sa peau. Un Malefoy se devait de garder une grande maîtrise de soi. Il était en train de se fourvoyer en beauté. Le sorcier marmonna un autre enchantement, supprimant sa robe pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement.

Lentement, comme s'il tenait à voir la moindre expression de son fils, Lucius parcourut une seconde fois son torse, remontant vers sa gorge. Le Sang-Pur glissait sur Drago à la manière d'un serpent, frottant son poitrail contre celui du plus jeune. Il mordillait tendrement la chair exquise et apposa sans vergogne son sceau sur son cou. Taquin il léchait son menton pointu, frôlant la bouche entrouverte sans jamais s'y poser. Le sorcier passa l'un de ses doigts entre les lèvres pulpeuses de l'adolescent et considéra avec émerveillement la langue rosie qui s'enroulait avec sensualité.

Drago avait l'impression de perdre pied, il ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes. Le poids de son père le perturbait et il sentait que ses jambes se fermaient hermétiquement autour des hanches puissantes du Mangemort. Les lanières de cuir qui entravaient ses bras disparurent sur ordre muet du plus âgé. Lucius sourit lorsque son héritier plongea une main timide dans ses longs cheveux blonds, son teint d'albâtre s'empourprant davantage. Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard et se mit à la grignoter, à laper cette bouche si tentatrice, si désirable. Affamé, il embrassa son fils, perdant toute retenue. Drago avait un goût délicieux, fruité et raffiné.

L'adolescent n'osait même plus respirer, déléguant tous les pouvoirs à son père. Il répondit d'abord avec hésitation au baiser du plus vieux, puis devint plus téméraire -ça n'allait pas du tout, Gryffondor déteignait sur lui- parcourant avec extase le dos musclé du Sang-Pur. A partir de ce moment leur étreinte changea du tout au tout, plus sauvage et bestiale. Inconsciemment, cédant aux sombres pulsions qui le torturaient, le blondinet pressa son bassin contre celui de son père et le pria de lui en donner plus.

Lucius flancha lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux vitreux de son fils, embués par une envie dévorante. Il répondit immédiatement à ces faibles suppliques. Drago était à lui seul un appel à la dépravation, à la luxure et la débauche. Avec empressement il retira le sous-vêtement du garçon et fit suivre le même régime pour le sien. Le petit glapissement surpris que poussa le jeune lorsque leurs virilités à peine durcies se rencontrèrent enflamma le désir malsain qui rongeait son âme. Encore une fois, Lucius replongea dans le cou de l'adolescent et poursuivit sa douce torture, sa chevelure caressant les joues cramoisies de Drago. Il ondulait des hanches et écrasait celles du Serpentard sous lui, marquant de ses ongles la peau de son fils.

Le jeune blond se tordait sous son père, le regard fou et la respiration hachée. Chaque friction de leurs membres nus lui arrachait un soupir, chaque attention du Mangemort le secouait comme une claque, continuel balancement entre le chaud et le froid, plaisir et douleur.

-Père, s'il-vous plait... le supplia-t-il même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Drago gémit lorsqu'une main ferme et brulante se resserra autour de son érection turgescente et qu'elle imprima un long va-et-vient pour recommencer aussitôt. Oh non, non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait plus. Trop tard. Lucius l'embrassa dès qu'il vit de petites larmes rouler le long des tempes de son fils, avec toute la fougue et la passion dont il était capable. Mettant fin à leur étreinte fusionnelle il descendit toujours plus bas, déposant une grêle de baisers sur la peau diaphane, et écarta vivement les jambes du garçon.

-Père... Oh, Père... sanglotait le Serpentard.

Le grand blond saisit la base de la verge déjà bien ferme et souffla dessus, se délectant du râle plaintif de Drago. Il suivit du bout des lèvres la veine gonflée et lapa rapidement le gland rosi d'excitation. Avec une lenteur insoutenable il l'engloutit totalement et enroula sa langue autour tel un boa étouffant sa proie. Les cris du blondinet grimpaient dans les aigus à chaque nouvelle succion, il guidait la tête de son père, mortellement dépendant de ses soins. Il sentait que si le Mangemort s'arrêtait il dépérirait l'instant suivant, consumé par cette chaleur qui l'enivrait.

Galvanisé par ces ondes de plaisir pur, il tira son père contre lui, l'enlaçant sans une once de pudeur et baisa furieusement ses lèvres. D'abord surpris par la folle hardiesse de l'adolescent, Lucius reprit vite le contrôle, dominant âprement cette langue si insolente. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, un filet de salive reliant leurs deux bouches rougies par l'afflux de sang. Lucius prit sa baguette -abandonnée sur la table de chevet- et l'approcha de l'intimité du jeune blond qui l'observait de ses somptueux yeux gris-clair.

-Detendere, souffla-t-il.

Sans plus attendre il le pénétra d'un vigoureux coup de hanches, appréciant pleinement l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Drago hoquetait de surprise et essayait désespérément d'oublier le tiraillement qui électrisait sa colonne vertébrale malgré le sort qui avait détendu et lubrifié son anneau de chair. Les mains de Lucius papillonnaient au dessus de son corps crispé, effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts les muscles raidis. Le Serpentard se hasarda à bouger légèrement et, ne percevant presque plus de douleur, il osa enfin regarder son père.

Le Mangemort se fit violence pour ne pas prendre son fils comme un hippogriffe. Il était un sorcier de haute lignée, pas un vulgaire animal. Il bougea doucement, débutant par de lents va-et-vient pour faire gouter à Drago cette gamme nouvelle de sensations. Le blondinet gémissait de plaisir, ses joues le cuisaient comme la flamme d'un chaudron tandis que son intimité se dilatait complètement autour du membre du paternel. Lucius se retira entièrement et le pénétra avec brutalité, percutant dans un angle parfait la prostate du jeune.

L'adolescent se cambra soudainement, criant de plaisir. Il supplia son père d'aller plus vite et passa ses jambes sur les épaules du Mangemort pour en profiter pleinement. Lucius se pencha davantage, frottant son torse contre les cuisses moites de désir, et augmenta la cadence. Les deux hommes haletaient, la respiration erratique et le corps en sueur. Les claquements secs de leurs bassins qui s'entrechoquaient résonnaient dans la chambre auparavant si silencieuse.

Lucius passa une main protectrice derrière le dos humide de son fils et le fit pivoter rapidement. Drago tenait difficilement sous les coups de butoir, enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins moelleux pour étouffer ses cris. Il écartait outrageusement les cuisses et se cambrait avec indécence pour accueillir plus profondément chaque pénétration de son père. Lucius s'allongeait sur l'adolescent, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau, et accéléra ses va-et-vient. Il avait l'impression que le corps du jeune Serpentard était fait pour s'unir avec lui, qu'ils s'imbriquaient tous deux parfaitement, dans un petit bruit lubrique plus qu'appréciable.

La verge du Mangemort frappait sa prostate avec force, malaxant ce sensible paquet de nerfs. Drago gémit longuement, au supplice. Il voulait venir. Et ce qu'un Malefoy désire, il l'a. Comme si son père avait lu dans ses pensées -ce qu'il avait bien évidement fait-, sa main si délectable fit son chemin jusqu'à son bas-ventre, se posant à plat devant son membre rougi. Le blondinet se frottait fébrilement contre cette paume tellement douce, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites et un filet de salive perlant de sa bouche entrouverte.

Dans un bref cri extatique, le beau Serpentard se pressa tout entier contre son père et jouit un creux de sa main. Sentant les chairs se contracter autour de sa verge, Lucius, au paroxysme du plaisir, se répandit copieusement au sein de son fils et lâcha un long râle rauque. Essoufflés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Loin au dessus d'eux, la lune déclinait lentement dans le ciel, chassée par les rayons dorés du soleil. Le temps continuait son immuable route sans jamais s'arrêter, les grains de sable s'écoulaient inexorablement. D'un geste involontaire, pour ne pas dire instinctif, Lucius agrippa son bras gauche, le massant pensivement.

Sans un mot, il se détacha du jeune blond et se leva lourdement.

Sans un regard, il s'habilla et quitta la chambre à présent lumineuse.

Sans rien dire, il s'agenouilla devant son maître.

Mais le Mangemort savait, qu'au plus profond de leurs âmes, soigneusement caché, ce souvenir vivrait.

* * *

Et voilà, une petite touche dramatique pour finir... Je suis méchante...

**13/06 :** Petite correction d'un passage

Alors, le verdict ?

Anz'


End file.
